1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc player and, in particular, to a CD player that automatically initializes the player in response to the type of disc being ejected.
2. Description of the Related Art
With conventional compact discs (CD), one type of disc which is adapted to record video data in addition to audio data is known as a CD-I disc.
Specifically, video data, text data, program data, and audio data can be recorded on the CD-I disc and accordingly, by reproducing the video data and the audio data in interactive style, a CD-I player can be used in many fields, such as the educational and amusement fields.
Generally, a disc player which plays CD-I discs is reset to an initial state when a power switch is turned on, and thereafter executes sequentially the processing steps according to the subject of the CD-I disc and thus the video data and audio data, etc. will be processed according to the prescribed step.
Furthermore, when the CD-I disc is removed during the reproducing process, the last displayed image remains and the sound is jammed. A reset switch is typically used to manually reset the CD-I player to the initial state so that the processing steps can be again sequentially executed according to the contents of the new CD-I disc.
However, if the manual operation of the reset switch can be omitted, the operation of the reset switch can be simplified, thereby making the operation of the CD-I player more convenient.